


New partnerships

by meletes_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV), The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Acolyte, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: [Spoilers for Season 4 of Sanctuary]After the Big Guy has his neural pathways remapped by the Crixorum, he needs a lawyer. And Helen knows just who to call...





	New partnerships

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Новое сотрудничество](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447081) by [Fandom_Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary), [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki)



> A one-shot I couldn't resist. Because Diane, Lucca, and Helen would be a dream team. It doesn't really work chronology-wise, but let's just pretend that the fourth season of Sanctuary takes place at the same time as the first season of The Good Fight. 
> 
> I don't own Sanctuary or The Good Fight. Nor am I making any profit from this fic.

"Diane, how wonderful to see you," Helen says, as she leans forward to give her a kiss on both cheeks.

Diane gives her old friend the once over, "You look fabulous, as always." It's the kind of compliment she gives away for free at these events, but in Helen's case it's actually true.

"Thank you, darling, so do you."

Diane waves away the compliment. She lowers her voice, "So, what do you need?"

From the slightly sheepish smile that Helen gives her, she knows she's right on the money.

"A lawyer," Helen admits, with only a small grimace, "a good one. You, if possible. If not, a recommendation."

Diane raises an eyebrow, _"You_ need a lawyer?"

She tries not to look too self-satisfied. Helen might be her friend, but Diane's always been bothered by her disregard for the law.

Helen gives her another sheepish smile, "I've fallen somewhat out of favour."

Which must be an understatement if she's come to see her in person. Diane catches Lucca's eye, and the young woman wends her way through the press of bodies to join them. 

"This is Lucca Quinn," Diane introduces, "Lucca's an associate at my new firm. Lucca," she gestures towards Helen, "this is Dr. Helen Magnus."

Helen holds out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Quinn."

"Lucca," the younger woman corrects.

"Lucca," Helen flashes her a sultry smile, _God, she can really turn on the charm_ , "and you must call me Helen."

Lucca gives a perfunctory nod. It takes a lot to impress her, and Diane likes that. She'll listen to Helen's case, and give her honest opinion, even if it contradicts Diane. Or Adrian. Or anyone else.

"So, what can we help you with?" Diane asks, smoothly.

"A friend of mine is in a rather tricky situation. He was coerced... " Helen hesitates, "...into taking part in a bomb plot, and he needs a lawyer."

"What's the charge?" 

"No charges as yet, but I expect there will be. And I expect he'll be tried in secret."

"A military court?"

Helen nods.

Lucca frowns. She obviously thinks Helen's holding back.

"Is this 'friend' of yours an American citizen?"

"Actually..." Helen hesitates again, but this time Diane recognizes the exaggerated look of faux-apology on her friend's face. It's the look she gets when she's about to drop something incredible into the conversation, "...he's a sasquatch."

Lucca tilts her head to one side, mouth partly open as she searches for the right words. Her brows furrow, "I'm sorry, _what_?"

Diane lets out a low laugh. Helen's eyes are unusually bright.

Lucca flashes Diane an angry look, taking a measured step towards Helen, "If you think this is some kind of a joke-"

"I assure you, Ms. Quinn, I am entirely serious."

Lucca frowns again, and Diane gestures towards the exit. This is obviously a conversation they're going to need to have in private. She hates these events, anyway, and if Helen needs her help...

She smiles to herself as they head for the door. _This was going to be very interesting._

 

FIN 

 

 

 


End file.
